Remember Me?
by cazdinsdale
Summary: [Sequel to 'Everything Changed'] Christina thinks she's a normal girl until she meets two familiar boys at school who look alike. She feels strangely attracted to one of them and the other she wants to protect. Christina also meets some other friends and discovers that she has a past she never knew about. Can she uncover the truth? And what kind of darkness lurks in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the beginning of Remember Me? If you haven't read 'Everything Changed' go and read it...also you can read the one-shots if you like :) The one-shot you need to read is 'Consequences' - its the prologue to this story! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warning: Minor language!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallen series or the characters; Daniel, Luce, Cam, Arianne, Molly, Gabbe, Roland, Lucifer or the Throne.**

**I own Christina, Sam and Dean and Melaina is based on a friend of mine!**

* * *

**Christina**

**September 3****rd**** 2013**

**Toronto, Canada**

The sound of an alarm clock; I hate the sound. It's the sound telling me I need to start High School...again. This is the 4th one I'm going to and it's not fair.

The reason for that was because I was bullied – a lot. People always thought I was different. You see, I have scars; two vertical slits on my back, just above my shoulder blades. People thought I was sick in the head and did it myself. I was afraid to go in the locker rooms and change for PE because people would see me in my bra, and when I would turn around all I would hear were whispers and mutters. 'Do you think she did it?' 'Is she sick?' 'What a freak'. All horrible.

I don't know how many times I've cried myself to sleep every night, just hearing those words. My Mom, Julie, says that this school will be different. She says they don't tolerate bullying and if someone does the slightest bit of bullying then they are out. Yeah, well that's what the last school said. And look who left. Me.

My Dad always said, 'If someone tries to bring you down, it only means you are above them. Don't let them walk all over you.' I used to believe that, but ever since my Dad died, I've found it hard to believe anything. His words would always ring in my head when I need them, but it's like there's this wall that won't let me listen to anything my father has ever said.

He was in a car accident. One night he was working late at the office going through files. We had dinner without him, so Mom put his dinner in the microwave. Police came by the door just before midnight, Mom answered and they told her that Dad was hit by a drunken driver an hour earlier. The dinner in the microwave was there for a week until my Aunt, Silvia, moved it. Neither I nor my Mom could touch it.

My Mom was never the same after that. She became too protective over me, and the only way to get away from things was to move. Hence why I'm starting a new school and living in a new house.

The alarm clock read 6:30am and I groaned. I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to get in the shower, get dressed, have breakfast, brush my teeth, walk to school and go through the endless cycle of boring classes.

"Christina, get up! You'll be late for your first day at this rate!" my Mom called from downstairs. I groaned even louder so she could hear me. "Don't give me that tone young lady, you get up and get dressed or I'll drag you out to the car as you are!"

I giggled at the thought, and then cringed at the idea of turning up to school in my PJ's. Now, if you've seen my PJ's, then you'll know what I'm talking about. It's just a huge, dark red t-shirt with a white tiger on it, with the word 'CALIFORNIA' above it. The t-shirt just went passed by ass, but it belonged to my Dad. I have a bunch of my Dad's old t-shirts and jumpers that I love to wear around the house and to bed. No matter how many washes they go through, the scent of my Dad is always there.

I dressed myself in a pair of black skinny jeans, black boots, dark blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I fixed my face with some eyeliner and mascara and I ran my fingers through my long brown hair to make it look like loose curls down to the small of my back. My blue eyes seemed to POP because of the eyeliner.

"Christina, hurry up!" yelled my Mom. I smiled.

"Coming!" I screamed back. Giving myself another once over in the mirror, I began to walk to the door. My father's picture was hanging on the wall beside the door. "Hopefully this one will be better, Dad," I said to the picture. My Dad's face smiled back at me. "I miss you, Daddy." I headed out the door.

My Mom pulled up by the school, Blackwell High, and I looked at it. It was a brand new school and very modern. It was a building made of white brick with loads of windows. Huge big steps were leading up to the many doors at the front. There was a huge lawn at the front of it, filled with students; some were sitting in circles together, some were standing up, off to the side I saw that one student was standing against the wall surrounded by other students. They seemed to be intimidating him and he looked quite scared. I narrowed my eyes at the kid and felt sorry for him. I shook my head.

"What are you shaking your head about?" Mom asked. When I didn't say anything, she continued, "Look, honey, I know that we've been to a lot of schools and I know that you've had a lot of trouble with the last three, but this school is different."

"Yeah, Mom. That's what the last one said. And the one before that, and the one before that," I replied, looking out the window. The kid by the wall was gone and so were the others surrounding him. A flash of white. _What the-?_

"Are you listening to me?" It turned out my mother had been talking to me when I was looking back at the school.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, but she knew I didn't care. She had given me the speech loads of times.

"Forget it, just have a good day at school," Mom said. I got out of the car and slung my bag over my shoulder and watched as my mother drove away. I was left alone.

The walk to the door was...let say; cautious. A guy with a skateboard dressed in jeans hanging way past his butt and a snapback flung past me in the air and almost hit me in the face. A bunch of girls in small skirts were popping bubblegum and calling what I assumed were there boy-toys whilst wrapping strands of hair around their fingers. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a good day.

I swung the doors open and was greeted by a throng of people at their lockers. All I could hear were the chatters of mouths and the clanking of locker doors. I blew out a breath, stuck my headphones, turned to some David Guetta and tried to find the head office where I can pick up my schedule. As I was walking down the hallway I was getting a few stares; jealousy from the girls and whistles from the guys. I felt kind of good about myself. I was going for the tough looking girl this morning, and I thought the tight fitting jeans would compliment me and the leather jacket and shades topped it off.

I saw a sign saying 'Head Office' and I immediately turned to round the corner. People were continuing to stare and I just wanted to flip them off, but I also heard my father's voice in my head; _Listen to the right people and ignore the wrong ones. People that doubt you, hate you and judge you are never worth your time or attention. _

The David Guetta album I was listening turned to 'Little Bad Girl'. I liked this song, and it kind of fit the situation. I _was _a little bad girl, but I wasn't going to flip these people off on the first day.

I walked into the Head Office, told the lady my name and she gave me a slip of paper with my locker combination, my locker number and my class schedule.

AP Biology, English Literature, Gym, Theatre, AP Calculus and Shop Class. I love Shop Class; my Dad and I used to build things together. In fact, we had a bonding session when I was 12 and built the tree house in our backyard. I missed that tree house; we had to move away from the house when Mom enrolled me to a new school.

I walked out of the Head Office to find my locker when I bumped into a young girl carrying a lot of books in her hands.

"Whoa, I am so sorry!" I said, as the books fell to the floor. A few girlish giggles came from the onlookers and I gave them murderous stares. The girl who I bumped into was a small thing, with straight, long blonde hair and greenish grey eyes. She kept her head down, but she muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked politely, helping her to her feet. I looked at the books in my hand when she replied.

"It's okay," she said, in a small quiet voice. I was holding AP Biology and AP Calculus in my hands until she snatched them from me.

"Whoa, okay," I muttered. She stood next to me for a while with a curious look.

"You're new, aren't you?" she asked, and I nodded.

I stuck my hand out for her, "I'm Christina Blake, I just moved here."

She hesitated before taking my hand and giving it a quick, light shake, "Melaina Stella Rouclet."

"That's a nice name," I replied, but she gave me a small smile. "I see you do AP Biology and Calculus. I'm in those classes, hopefully I'll see you?" She nodded and walked off with her head down.

"Hmm."

I walked over to my locker, 142, and twisted my locker combination. I heard someone gasp next to me. I looked to the side and there was a girl staring at me. She had long black hair and pale skin. Her look was a mixture of horrified and awe.

"Can I help you?" I asked her. She didn't reply, but shook her head vigorously. She opened her locker near mine, but she kept glancing at me. I was starting to get nervous. I saw her get her cell phone out and quickly punch something in, looking as if she was in a rush. She held the phone to her ear, and walked off.

**Luce**

I saw her. She was there. She looked so normal and so...human. But she doesn't know. I needed to tell Daniel, he would know how to handle this. I would tell Sam, but knowing him he would rush into things and scare the poor girl away.

She opened her locker and placed her books in. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and quickly phoned Daniel.

He picked up on the first ring, "Hey babe," he said.

"Daniel, she's here," I said quickly. There was a pause.

"Who's here?" he asked. He literally had no idea. It shouldn't have been a surprise. Christina and Sam are mates for life, so they would always find each other.

"Christina," replied bluntly. There was another pause and I knew he had turned to serious mode.

"Where are you?" he asked seriously.

"I'm on my way to the bleachers. I'll call the girls, you call the boys. We need to meet their. Should we tell Sam and Dean?" I asked, all my words coming out in one mouthful.

"I think they should know, and we should warn them not to do anything stupid. There is always a price when it comes to punishments with the Throne."

There was. If we weren't careful, then Christina could die. This kind of thing happened before; an Angel learning about their true self. Sometimes if they're not careful then they can die, the news might kill them. And then they would be reborn again; an endless curse.

Sam and Dean haven't been the same these last 17 years. They moved with us from LA to Toronto to live in the Compound. They didn't want to stay at home because it reminded them to much of Christina. I don't blame them.

"Yeah, I know. I'm almost there. See you soon," and I hung up.

Quickly calling the girls, I made my way to the bleachers. Daniel, Cam and Roland were already there. With a flash of white the girls arrived; Molly, Arianne and Gabbe. Soon after, Sam and Dean arrived.

"Alright, what's going on?" asked Sam, sitting down on the bleachers.

I looked around. Only Daniel and I knew about Christina; it was going to be a shock to everyone.

"Well...the thing is-" Daniel started.

**Dean**

"-it's about Christina," he continued. My eyes widened and perked up, and Dad stood up.

"Mom?" I whispered. I hoped she was alright and nothing bad happened to her. Mom was 17 now...I wondered where she was in the world. And I hoped we'd find her one day.

"What about Christina?" Dad asked, suddenly urged.

"Luce, you want to tell them?" Daniel asked his mate.

She nodded and stepped forward, everyone was listening in. "I saw...Christina," she blurted out.

I gasped and I could feel my father go stiff beside me. Neither of us could talk. I hadn't seen my Mom in 17 years. I wondered if she looked the same. Or worse; I wondered if she remembers me.

"Where did you see her?" asked Gabbe, breaking the shocked silence.

Luce looked to Dad and me with cautious eyes and hesitation, "Here."

I heard my Dad take in a breath and storm off back to the building. We called out to him. "Dad!" "Sam!"

He didn't look back, so I ran after him.

I'm a fast runner, my Dad and I are on the track team together and people think we're brothers. It worked because we look so alike. My runner legs carried me the whole way, but when I reached my father he had already breached the doors of the school.

"D-Sam!" I called. In the walls of the school, I had to call him Sam. "Wait; don't do something stupid, we have to think this through."

Classes had already begun, so the hallways were empty. I spun my Dad around before he could start looking through the classes.

"Sam, remember what Daniel told us. If we ever saw Mom again we needed to be careful," I breathed, "It could kill her." I sniffed.

Dad was breathing with anticipation to see her. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Son. I just...it's been 17 years."

"I know, Dad," I muttered. We were alone in the halls; I doubt anyone could hear this conversation. "I want to see her too, but I don't want to lose her for another 17 years. When we see her we're going to need to keep our cool."

Dad breathed, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Son. I shouldn't have stormed off like that."

"Dad, it's fine. We just need to stick together, take this one step at a time." I patted my father's shoulder and walked with him to our lockers.

"I just don't know how I'm going to act around her. You saw how I reacted when we found out she's here," he replied. He took a deep breath as he opened his locker.

"Just walk away when you see her. I know it will hurt a lot, but we're both going to have to do it. Until we can learn," I replied, getting my guitar from my locker. I had music next with Dad. We learned how to play after Mom left; we thought that learning new skills would help.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay with this?" he asked me.

I thought about it for a long time and realised I wouldn't be okay. All these questions were running through my head and I couldn't comprehend my feelings. I knew that when I saw my Mom I wouldn't be able to breathe. I missed her so much.

"I don't know, Dad," I replied. He gave me a brief nod. Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked to Music with our six-strings on our backs.

**Christina**

"So, that is the difference between Meiosis and Mitosis," said Mr. Weathers. I totally blacked out what he was telling the class. I just stared out the window and think as the world went by.

It made me think about that girl in the hallway. She looked at me like she had seen me before, but I have never seen her before. From what I've seen of the girl with the black hair, she freaked me out. I hope I don't bump into her again, I thought.

The school bell rang. I gathered my things and almost ran to the corridor. I found my locker again and swapped my Biology book for my Literature book.

When I shut my locker, I turned around and saw the black haired girl again. She was staring at me in amazement. Thank God she wasn't staring at me in shock and horror like last time.

"Hi," she simply said. She was accompanied by a tall blonde boy with violet eyes. He held the same expression.

"Hi," I replied, but hesitated. This school is fucking weird, man.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to look at you like that. I must have really freaked you out," she laughed.

I hesitated before laughing with her, "Yeah, don't worry about it; I've seen weirder stuff."

The two people exchanged a glance with each other before turning back to me.

The young man held out his hand, "I'm Daniel Grigori, and this is my girlfriend Luce Price. We were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us?" he asked.

I took his hand and shook it with a smile. To be honest, I just wanted to eat lunch alone like I always did. Although, Daniel and Luce were being so nice to me, what harm could it do?

"No thanks, maybe some other time?" I asked, after I saw the hurt in their eyes. They looked to each other and nodded back at me.

When they wandered off together, towards the cafeteria, I took my lunch out of my locker and put it in my bag. I headed in the other direction and down a hallway I hadn't been before. I thought I took the wrong way and turned around, but then I heard the faint noise of a guitar playing softly.

**Dean**

When the music lesson was over, I told Dad I would stay behind. He gave me a concerned look but I just waved him off. He told me he was going to find Daniel and Luce for some lunch.

I was left in the music room by myself. I told the teacher that I wanted to practice some more and she said it was fine.

I took my guitar back out of my case. My Mom was on my mind throughout the lesson, and no doubt she was on Dad's too. I couldn't believe she was here, but I knew that we couldn't approach her just yet. Give it a few days, we said.

I decided to play the song I wrote when I first learned how to play the guitar. I called it 'Fairytales and Firesides'.

_We are bitter losers, snarling through our smiles_

We're the lost boys in the supermarket isles

_We're Christmas dogs dumped by the side of the road_

_Confused we will run for miles_

_We are road rage, we are stone age, we are wild._

_We are busted light bulbs in a backstreet neon sign_

_We're the shaking gun in a service station line_

_We drink though we're drunk, we sink though we've sunk_

_We're fucked but we say that we're fine_

_We are rampage missing back pages in our spines_

_We long for journeys and the roadside_

_We long for starlight and the low tide_

_We long for fairytales and firesides_

_We are coffee house cynics; too righteous, too rigid to believe_

_Disappointed romantics scraping the hearts from our sleeves_

_We're the toothless drunk, we're the aging punk_

_Yeah, we are Adam, we're the apple and we're Eve_

_We are beggars, with shiny pennies, on our knees _

_We long for sunlight on the hillside_

_Yeah, we long for yesterdays and hindsight_

_Oh, we long for fairytales and firesides_

_ Oh, we long for carnivals and fairground rides_

_Oh, we long for journeys and the roadside_

_Oh, we long for fairytales and firesides_

The door opened.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think? The song used was 'Fairytales and Firesides' by Passenger.**

**-Caz :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in a long time, I've been working on another Fanfic - based on TMI/TID. Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Christina**

The music was beautiful, yet it held some meaning. Did the boy behind the lyrics write this? And if so, what did he mean? I wondered, what encouraged him to write this song.

When the song was over, I opened the door and found him sat on the edge of the music stage. When he saw me, his eyes widened. It reminded me of Luce in the hallway, when she first saw me. Maybe it's because I'm hot.

He didn't blink. I looked carefully at him. He was tanned and muscular, with raven black hair and blue eyes. He was completely stunning. The brown guitar sat delicately on his knees and his callused strong hands were gripping the neck, like he was going to snap it.

I nervously walked into the room. "Erm, hi," I said, giving him a small smile. "I, er, heard your music. Did you write that?"

The boy said nothing, he just kept still. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hello, is anyone there?" I said, jokingly.

He took a moment to compose himself, shaking his head. "Sorry," he said. Jesus, his voice was like music to my ears. There was something utterly beautiful about this guy. Who was he? "Erm, yeah. I did."

"Wow, it's beautiful. What's it called?" I asked, moving closer to him, but it made him more nervous. I passed this off as a guy being this close to a hot woman and not knowing what to do or say. I liked having that effect on people.

He cleared his throat, and didn't make eye contact with me much. "Erm, it's called 'Fairytales and Firesides'," he said.

I nodded my head. "What made you decide on that title?" I asked. I sat down next to him, but he moved away slightly.

"Erm...I believe that most of us long for fairytales because they're a way of escaping and firesides comfort us, they warm and they're made of fire. Represents survival," he replied. His grip on the guitar loosened.

"It also represents danger," I said, looking down.

He didn't say much, just "Yeah."

"Sorry for listening, I was trying to find somewhere to have lunch," I said, holding up my lunch. He smiled, but didn't say anything. I wanted to keep the conversation going. "I'm Christina," I said.

He looked up. "I know," he murmured.

"How do you know?" I asked, defensive all of a sudden. Are people talking about me?

He looked at me, eyes full of shock. "I...er...my friend, Luce, told me about you," he said, covering up.

My mouth made an 'o' shape. "I've met Luce, she seems...nice."

"Oh, yeah, she is."

A moment of awkward silence passed, and I broke it. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

He turned his head towards me, and gulped. "Dean. Dean Everston."

I held out my hand for him to take. "It's nice to meet you, Dean," I said. Dean looked down at my hand and hesitated before shaking it.

When his skin touched mine, waves of déjà vu crashed through my mind. He shook my hand, but I was too blind by the vision to even notice. Someone with black hair and dark eyes was flying around. Flying?

When Dean took his hand away, the vision faded. I blinked, trying to get back to reality.

"Are you okay," he asked me. I blinked some more before giving him a nod.

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Dean stood up and placed his guitar back in its case. He pulled it up off the floor and turned to look at me. "I'm going for lunch," he said, "I guess I'll see you around."

I nodded, still confused over what just happened. Dean left me in the music room. I thought about the vision I had. What was it? An idea of some sort? Black hair and dark eyes. The hair was the same as Dean's, but the eyes were not his. Come to think of it, Dean had the same eyes as me. What the hell am I thinking, my eyes are blue, and that's a common colour.

And what about the guy in my vision; he was flying. Is flying the right word? He did go across one side of my mind to the other. There was no sound to the vision, just mute.

**Dean**

Rushing towards the cafeteria, after putting my guitar in my locker, I kept thinking how coincidental what just happened was. Mom was different somehow; she was there, but then again she wasn't. It must be her memories, they were long gone, replaced with new ones, and Dad and I aren't in any of them. She can learn her old memories, but it will take some time. But when I shook her hand, it felt weird. It must have triggered something. The way she reacted, I could tell something came to her mind. All I know is, we're going to need to be extra careful.

I pushed the doors of the cafeteria open and scanned for Dad. As soon as I saw him, he was laughing about something but he also held something else in his face, I ran over to him.

"_Sam_?" I asked, remembering to use his real name, instead of calling him 'Dad'.

"Yeah?" he asked, seeing the expression on my face.

"I have to tell you something," I replied, sitting down next to Daniel.

"What is it?" asked Luce, leaning forward.

I took a deep breath. I turned to Dad, "After you left the music room I played one of my songs. The one I wrote after Mom..." I looked down at the table.

Dad cleared his throat, "Carry on, Dean."

"When I finished, she came in." Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, even Dad. I saw his hand begin to shake and he quickly put it under the table, trying to control it. "I know I said to walk away when I saw her, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, I know I should have but I- I just couldn't."

Dad was nearly in tears. "What was she like," he asked, in a shaky whisper.

I looked up, "She's different, Dad," I whispered, so no one could hear. "She's confident and curious. And my God, she's beautiful."

Dad gave me a small smile, trying to hide the pain he was experiencing. "I bet she is."

Luce perked up a bit, "Me and Daniel actually asked her if she wanted to have lunch with us," she said.

Dad and I snapped our heads to her. "Why?" he asked.

Daniel spoke, "She declined though, we thought that, maybe, if we became friends with her then we can help her get her memories back."

"No," said Dad. He stood up from his position. "We shouldn't help, it's too risky. I don't want to lose her a second time." And at that, he got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

I didn't bother telling them about the moment I touched Mom's hand. Dad was right; it's too risky. We need to be cautious when we're around her, no more talking to her.

**Christina**

"So how was your first day at school?" Mom asked. We were at the dining table and I was digging into some spaghetti, trying to take my mind of Dean.

"Fine," I said simply.

Mom pricked her eyebrows up, "Just fine?" she asked.

I nodded, not making eye contact. I took another fork full of spaghetti. She opened her mouth to ask a question but thought again about it. She shut her mouth.

I stopped eating for a second and put my fork down. "Mom, what is it?" I asked.

She sighed, "I was wondering if you had Gym today."

I thought for a second. This was the reason my Mom was worried about me taking Gym this year. It's a mandatory subject, I have to take it. The school says that each student should have at least one hour of Gym a week. I wanted to do Gym, I liked it. And anyway it was a way to blow off some steam.

"I had it third," I said, returning to my spaghetti.

Mom gasped, "Did anyone-"

I shook my head, "We didn't do any sports, we were just talking about the semester and what we'll be doing."

Mom breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," she muttered.

I finished my meal and asked to be excused to go upstairs.

I flopped down onto my bed and asked myself the basic questions I ask myself every night.

_Did you survive the day? _Yes.

_Did anybody stare at you? _Yes, but not for the reason I'm worried about. I'm a new student.

_How do you think tomorrow will go?_ I thought of Gym. We've been asked to take our Gym clothes for the lesson tomorrow. I'll have to get changed in front of everyone.

Not good.

**Sam**

Back at the compound, I dropped my school stuff off into my room and headed towards the training room. I hadn't been there for a while, but I needed to get some space.

I put on some gym shorts and black shirt and went down. Because the world has changed and modern technology has enhanced the way we live our lives, we renovated the training room. We thought it would be easier to train in here.

White brick walls made the room look even bigger. There were black rafter hanging up at the top so we could practice our free running and falling. A glass door with a number lock was the only way inside. When you walk through, you were greeted with a small gym area; treadmills, benches, weights, exercise bikes, all things you'll find at a gym.

And then there was the weapons room. Each weapon had been refined and made with the best metals in the world. The only weapon we haven't changed is Christina's dagger.

The dagger stayed on one of the stands in my room, underneath the portrait of her, me and Dean when he ascended in 1521. We were all Angels at that time.

And now, my wife stays dormant inside a mind she has no control over, blocked behind a wall; her on one side, her true, old memories on the other. Damn the Throne.

We also didn't change my axe. It was the same axe my human father used. He was a woodcutter, when he was still alive. I've taken care of the axe for hundreds of years and kept it in pristine condition. I haven't used it in a very long time.

I took hold of the axe, taking it away from its stand. I blew on it, and dust came off. I sighed.

Taking my position in front of one of the dummies – we had moved on to advanced dummies, made of a thick jell that worked as skin, and inside was red liquid.

I lifted the axe around my head, and did a great wing. The tip of the axe cut the throat of the dummy and the blood poured through.

Yeah, I thought, I've still got it.

After an hour of training, the sweat was pouring down my face. I had taken off my shirt after it was drenched in sweat and discarded it to the benches. I took to the treadmills and then to the weights. It was like I was possessed. The sweat was coming down like waterfalls. Since Christina...I've been working out a lot more. My body built like bricks, the hard muscles ripped through my skin. I wasn't as buff when Christina knew me.

Dean had been working out too. Our minds think alike; training and exercising is the only way to take our minds off anything. When we're in the training room and we're either using the exercise equipment or the weapons, nothing matters.

After my two hour workout, I went into the shower. The water rained down on my tanned muscular body, beating down like it was trying to hurt me. I let it. I turned the temperature down to -10 degrees. I didn't care. For the past 17 years I have felt empty. There has been a part of me inside that doesn't seem to care anymore. The other half is lost.

It's my mate for life feeling. Christina was my mate, and she's...well she's not gone. She's absent. Yeah, absent. But I may never feel this feeling every again.

I got out of the shower and put my clothes back on. Dean was stood in the training room, holding his weapon. We learned that Dean loved the tomahawks. They're, like, tiny axes that you throw and they inflict so much damage. Dean was strong too, so his throws were immensely powerful. He was good with the tomahawks, so they were his chosen weapon, but there hasn't been a time where he has used them.

"Son?" I said, stepping out of the shower room. I straightened my shirt and, with a towel, began to dry my hair a bit.

"Hey, Dad," he said, a bit more gloomy than I had anticipated.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. Dean threw up his hands slightly, and took a seat on the bench.

"I don't know, Dad. I can't take my mind off Mom. I mean, she's in our school!" he cried, putting his head in his hands.

I took a seat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, we knew that a day like this would come."

"Will she Ascend again?" he asked. I snapped my head up. I hadn't thought about it. She could Ascend when she turns 18 and not know what's happening to her.

"Possibly. The Throne did say that her wings would stay dormant inside her until her 18th birthday," I replied.

"Dad, we've got to help her," he pleaded. "I know that means getting closer to her, but she'll have no one to help her."

"I was thinking the same thing. It's going to have to be something to discuss with Daniel and Luce about," I replied. I patted him on the shoulder again and he left in a rush.

I looked to the clock and it was close to midnight. I sighed and followed Dean.

Dean had gone up to his room, so when I knocked on his door, he opened it and was already in his PJ's.

"Hey," I said, "I was wondering. Shall we go out tonight?" I asked.

Dean gave me a face, "Dad, what are you talking about?" His face hardened. "Please don't tell me you were thinking of a strip club!"

I laughed and shook my head. "No! I was thinking we could go _out._ You know, stretch our wings."

Dean's eyes widened and he parted his lips. "We haven't gone out flying together in years." It's true; we had stopped flying because it never felt the same without Christina. But now that we knew where she was and how she was doing, maybe it could be different.

"C'mon," I said. "Put on your shirt. I'll meet you on the roof."

Moments later, I had changed into my white shirt with the slits at the back. I put on some dark denim jeans and a pair of converses. I heard the tiles move underneath Dean's feet as he tried to move up them.

He was wearing the same white shirt as me, but with a pair of black jeans and black converses. His hair was ruffled and his eyebrows were frowning.

I smiled. "Are you ready?" I asked.

Dean nodded. Our compound was underground, like the others around the world, and our house was built on top of it, like any other house. There were bedrooms down in the compound, but they were reserved for Angels and rebel Demons. They would come and go, on official business that is. But the house upstairs was for human visitors.

Luckily the house was secluded, with trees around. It was quite a large house, with 8 bedrooms. It only needed 8; there were 3 Demons and 6 Angels. That would be 9, but Daniel and Luce share a room. Nobody really comes to our house, not humans anyway.

I unleashed my wings through the slits in my shirt and it was like this weight had been lifted. I felt better, less empty but the emptiness was still there.

Soon after, Dean unleashed his, and I could feel the heavenly glow coming from his wings. I breathed in the midnight air.

Dean looked at me. "Where shall we fly?" he asked.

I smiled. "The wind can decide that." And we took off, leaving nothing but our cares behind.

* * *

**That's the chapter - I will try and focus on this a bit more, just writers block has been kicking my arse! Tell me what you think!**

**Until next time!**

**-Caz :D **


End file.
